Ritual — Fox Receiving Veins
|image= FoxRitual.png |kanji=儀式 — 狐静脈受信 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Gishiki — Kitsune Jōmyaku Jushin |literal english=Ritual — Fox Receiving Veins |jutsu classification= |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Seiōbo |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} A ritual that uses Seiōbo's status as part of the Princess's Lineage (王女の系譜, Ōjo no Keifu). Using the power hidden within her blood, she has the ability to grant others specific and by processing through the ritual as well as refining those they already possess. It is the ritual she uses the least, both because the tax it takes on her body and due the fact she rarely considers anyone worthy of receiving it. Process They key within this ritual is the intimate contact the target and the guide share. As such, it is not one which is easily performed by the latter and has thus rarely been witnessed across history. To initiate the ritual, the target and the guide both undress their upper bodies and position themselves across of each other, so much that they're within arm's reach. The guide will then paint a number of characters in Man'yōgana on the target's chest, while applying the mirror image to her own. These characters represent the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta the target is pursuing and differ with each ritual, as factors such as personality and past are also important. Once the guide has applied the code to both of their bodies, she will consume a small amount of the target's by with them. Based on the "taste" of the chakra, the guide may choose to continue the ritual or halt it at that point, should the target's energy reek of evil intentions. Once they have consumed and approved the chakra, the guide will place their hands on the target's chest and urge them to likewise. Reciting a few obscure phrases, the characters will light up on both chests, at which point the guide will offer her neck to the target. He or she must then bite through the guide's skin and drink their blood to gain access to the power it holds and make it their own. The ritual is painful and weakens the guide with every use, as well as holding mental complications for some targets. Not all spiritual guides are able of performing this ritual, only those who are part of the Princess's Lineage. Because the latter have a strong connection to the , they are able to replicate the various unique mutations that originated from it and grant them to those who are worthy but were uncapable of inheriting it through their lineage. Effects Completing the ritual means gaining access to the determined kekkei genkai or tōta for the target. However, because it is an alien presence entering their body, it can take weeks or even months before they'll be able to function normally in their day-to-day lives again, much less actually utilizing their new power. Once this accustoming period has past, they will be able to focus on mastering the ability they were granted, which in itself is also a very lengthy process. Unlike with transplanted kekkei genkai, the target will experience theirs as if they were born with it, possessing all of the profits and drawbacks a natural user would have. Trivia *Due to the intimacy of the ritual, Seiōbo was hesitant to perform it at first, but as of now she no longer seems to feel any shame during its execution, though the same cannot be said of those who request it.